


i'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lewis goes on an emotional rollercoaster, Light Angst, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Rim job, Sappy, Schmoop, Smut, a little come play, also a surprise fluff middle part, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Lewis gets a stupid hate comment, a lot of emotions and laid. Nico gets a surprise and all he ever wanted. (And also laid, of course.)





	i'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> heya! :)   
> This is based on a tumblr prompt where a sweet anon asked me to write something cute about Lewis receiving a stupid hate comment. ... I mean, there is cuteness! But also porn. And floof. Did I mention porn?   
> The middle part is not my fault, that was Lewis' own idea. He did what he wanted and who am I to stop him, lol.  
> I hope you have half as much fun reading it as I had writing it. ;D  
> Sam x
> 
> p.s. i decided against explicitly writing the hate comment they talk about bc i didn't feel comfortable with coming up with one. my poor bby, there's enough real hate out there. *throws all the comfort in the world at lewis*

Lewis was sitting on the bed and apparently doodling on his phone when Nico got out of the shower. He was trying to dry his hair with a towel and grinned. ”Did anything important happen while I was swimming twice across the pacific?” 

His light-hearted joke made Lewis neither chuckle nor roll his eyes though; and Nico knew immediately that something was up. Frowning, Nico sat down on the bed and tried to get a look at Lewis’ phone. ”Everything alright?” Maybe he was just too caught up in stalking god knows who.

Lewis shrugged, but he didn’t look up; he kept staring at the display. Having recognised the instagram layout Nico quickly ruled out the possibility of bad family news or bad Mercedes news; the only question remaining was why Lewis seemed so bothered. Nico tried to remember what Lewis’ last post was; he had no idea though.

”Hey, Lewis? Did you hear what I said?”, Nico asked again, now slightly worried. 

Lewis shrugged a second time and standing up and putting on boxer shorts and a soft sweatshirt Nico decided to give him a bit time and space. He threw the towel over a chair in the corner of the room and crawled next to Lewis into the bed. 

”Baby, what’s up? You’re acting weird.” Nico carefully put his hand on Lewis’ thigh to see if he would be averse to touches. When that made Lewis finally look up, Nico immediately put an arm around him and hugged him. ”Did something happen?” 

Lewis took a deep breath. ”I just... You know, I know it’s the internet. I know I shouldn’t read that shit. I know there are people who hate me, who will always hate me. For whatever damn reason they can come up with.” 

A little bit irritated at this unexpected statement, Nico blinked twice before he replied. ”So you got a hate comment?” 

He couldn’t understand people who wrote them. If something had happened in a race and a shitstorm was the outcome – that was one thing. Annoying and unpleasant, but you had to get through it. But why would you stalk someone’s instagram account only to leave mean comments? 

Lewis nodded a tiny nod and turned his phone screen so Nico could read it. It was pretty long, they really must have spent some time typing and included all kinds of different slurs that made Nico feel disgusting.

"Lewis." 

Slowly taking the phone out of Lewis’ hand, he closed the app, turned the phone off and put it on the bed table before turning back to Lewis, looking into his eyes. Or at least he tried to, Lewis was looking down at his hands and biting his lip. 

”Lewis, look at me.”, Nico said calmly. He had to be the calm and collected one now even though he very much wanted to turn that phone back on and write a furious reply. Taking a deep breath, he focused on Lewis, knowing that it wouldn’t lead to anything good to reply to a hater – and he didn’t want to waste his time with them, he’d much rather make his boyfriend stop feeling like shit. 

Slowly putting a finger under Lewis’ chin, he pushed it up until Lewis was looking into his eyes. Fuck, was that a tear? 

”Lewis, you know that’s bullshit. Each and every single so-called point they made is abhorrent and dehumanising. I don’t even want to think about what they said because it’s just so wrong.” 

Nico stretched out his hand and carefully wiped the single tear away. With a tiny noise, Lewis finally moved and crawled in Nico’s lap, straddling him. 

”You say that so easily”, Lewis said lowly. ”I know rationally that it’s bullshit. I know it’s not true. But they still actually think that about me. Can you imagine that there are people out there who would rather see me dead than- than see me at all?” 

Putting his arms around Lewis and slowly starting to thread his fingers through Lewis’ curls, Nico shook his head. ”No, I can’t imagine that and I certainly don’t want to.” He made a little pause to press a quick kiss to Lewis’ temple. 

In a soothing voice, he started to talk while slowly massaging the back of Lewis’ neck. ”Because it’s not important what you’re not or what you are to some nameless assholes on the internet, hiding behind a pseudonym. What’s important is what you are to me. Do you know what you are to me?” 

Snuggling closer into Nico’s arms, Lewis started to feel safe. Nico’s voice grounded him and the feeling of their touching bodies calmed him down, until he looked up. ”Boyfriend?”

Nico shook his head with a smile. ”You’re everything.” 

A tiny frown appeared on Lewis’ face, he looked actually like he didn't know what Nico meant.

”You are the most amazing person in the entire world, Lewis”, Nico elaborated forcefully. 

”You are kind and caring and you love your family. You are passionate about so many things! Driving of course, but music too and you have the most loveable character. When you try to steal chocolate and complain about ab workouts you’re just adorable, or when you’re in a cuddly mood. But when you’re focused you’re deadly. You reach your goals with precision and you’re so unbelievably talented, you deserve every second of success. I cannot imagine a world without you, Lewis. A world where I can’t wake up to you looking perfect even at ass o’clock in the morning, where I can’t fall asleep with you in my arms? A world like that would be meaningless. You are my anchor, you are my inspiration, you are the love of my life. You are simply... everything.” 

Squirming, Lewis tried to hide his surprise and embarrassment over Nico’s words. ”You don’t need to hold a speech, it was just a stupid hate comment and I overreacted.” 

Nico placed his hands on Lewis’ cheeks, holding his face and softly caressing his cheekbones. ”If it distresses you, then it’s important. Showing emotions is not overreacting.”

”Mh-mh!”, made Lewis as a sign of his disagreement. 

”I agree that it was stupid”, Nico continued as if he hadn’t heard the noise. ”But it hurt you. And believe me, I’d love to punch that asshole in the face-”

”You’d defend my honour!”, Lewis interrupted lightly, but Nico ignored his try to change the topic. He could feel that Lewis was a bit uncomfortable; that didn’t stop him from continuing, though. 

”-if I cared about them at all. Which I don’t. I care about you. I care about the fact that they must have struck a chord somewhere in you or you’d just ignored it like you usually do... and that makes me sad. I don’t want you to think that disgusting hate like that might be true. I don’t even want you to consider it!” 

”I don’t, Nico, Nico, it’s fine!” Lewis put a hand on Nico’s shoulder now, looking into his eyes. ”I should have stopped reading it immediately when I realised it’s a hate comment... they’re usually just one-liners but this? It’s people like them who are responsible for all the misery in this world and I... I’m so lucky to live here, with supportive friends and you and still...” 

Nico put his hand over the inked lion on Lewis’ chest where he could feel his heartbeat. ”And people just use you as a target for their hate because you’re a famous formula 1 driver. Because you’re the best one there is at the moment.” 

Lewis rolled his eyes. ”Now you’re just taking advantage of this moment to flatter me!” 

”I don’t”, Nico smiled; glad that Lewis seemed to be over it; his usual lightness back in his tone and movements.

”You do, but I don’t actually mind.” Lewis leaned back into Nico, reducing the little physical distance between them to nothingness. ”I love you. Thank you for being you, Nico.” 

Nico tousled Lewis’ hair. ”Always”, he whispered and for a moment they were just looking at each other, before Lewis kissed Nico softly, so softly that it was little more than a loving touch of lips. 

”You know... I’ve never in my life felt comfortable about admitting insecurities but... I’m relying on you so much. You’re my safe haven because you’re the only person in the world who knows how to put me back together when I’m falling apart”, Lewis suddenly explained. He took Nico’s hands in his and squeezed them. 

”I mean I already knew that I love you more than anything in the world. Our love is so much stronger than any obstacle – be it a stupid hate comment, championship fights or whatever tries to tear us apart. It won’t work because we belong together.” Lewis swallowed nervously and looked up. 

”There is something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now... and I know we originally said we'd wait with anything publicly binding until our careers are over, but... I just realised that I can never let you go or I'll be lost. I love you so much, Nico, will you marry me?” 

Nico’s breath hitched, he had looked at Lewis with big surprised eyes during his speech. ”Oh my god, Lewis, yes, of course!” 

He beamed at Lewis before kissing him so forcefully that Lewis lost his balance and fell off Nico’s lap onto his back. Of course he held onto his – his fiancé, oh my god! and pulled him on top, their kiss interrupted with a few giggles before their lips met again. 

”Yes, yes, yes”, Nico whispered against Lewis’ lips when they went from passionate to more calm and tender kisses. 

”Really?”, Lewis still asked unbelievingly, amazed by the happy and dazed expression on Nico’s face. 

”Yes, a thousand times yes Lewis!”, Nico said again, scattering kisses all over Lewis’ face until he could feel wetness on his lips from where he kissed Lewis’ cheek. 

”Are you crying?”, he asked quietly and wiped the tears away, even though Lewis was smiling as brightly as the sun. 

”Yeah, leave me alone.” Lewis cleared his throat. ”I had a bit of an emotional rollercoaster moment here.” 

Nico laughed quietly and kissed another tear away, even though Lewis was blinking and apparently trying to contain them. ”As long as you’re crying from happiness I’m content.” 

Lewis grinned a cheeky grin. ”Only content?” 

”Very content.” Nico caressed Lewis’ shirtless torso, slowing tracing the ink there and grinned when Lewis’ shuddered slightly and got goosebumps from his touch. ”I’m so lucky to have you, _fiancé_.”

Slipping his fingers under the sweatshirt Nico had thrown on, Lewis reciprocated with light, teasing touches. ”Well then, please have me”, he drawled in his best suggestive voice. "We have to celebrate our engagement."

That made Nico chuckle, but he gave in to kiss Lewis, tangling their tongues and nibbling on his lower lip until Lewis was gasping. 

He let go of Lewis for a moment to pull the sweatshirt off before Lewis pushed him lightly so they could turn around with Lewis on top, slowly grinding down against Nico. 

”Let me eat you out and then you can have your pushy power bottom way?”, Nico asked, his eyes raking over Lewis’ perfect beautiful body. 

Lewis’ eyes flattered close for a moment, before he nodded and sat back on the mattress. “Fuck, yes.”

“Thought you might like that”, Nico grinned. When Lewis had stripped off his briefs, Nico helped him to put a cushion under his ass and after he had stolen another kiss – or rather make-out session – he winked at Lewis, helping him to bend his legs back and slowly kissing down his left thigh while he teasingly massaged his right one.

He purposely ignored Lewis’ erection apart from completely accidentally breathing out when he moved his head next to it so Lewis’ could feel his breath. With a low whining sound, Lewis looked down to Nico between his legs. 

Nico licked his lips and enjoyed the sight of a stretched out Lewis, only for him, waiting for him, like an untouched dessert. He pressed a light kiss to Lewis perineum before licking a circle around his rim. 

While Lewis wasn’t exactly quiet in bed, he usually stuck to moans and profanities; but when Nico gave him a rim job Lewis tended to make the most delicious noises. When Nico’s tongue breached him just the tiniest bit, Lewis let out a straight up whimper, but Nico went back to licking. Each time he started to keep to a rhythm he changed it up abruptly, making Lewis writhe. 

Nico gave him a pause every once in a while and sucked a few hickey onto his ass cheeks, crowning them with bite marks. He sucked lightly on Lewis’ balls before going back to licking into his anus and Lewis yelped slightly when Nico pushed his legs apart a bit more. Dizzy as he was from Nico's ministrations, it took him a second to understand the unspoken order to hook his arms under his knees. 

Fluttering his fingers over Lewis’ erection, Nico finally gave in to Lewis’ needy whimpers and the quiet “Please!” he had gasped when Nico had increased the pace a bit. He scooped Lewis’ ass up in his hands and lifted his entire lower body, his grip now stronger than the previous loving caresses. 

Lewis moaned with every trembling breath he took, a mumble of “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the only interruption of their matched heavy breathing in the quiet bedroom when Nico inserted a finger into Lewis instead of his tongue. 

Lewis raised his pelvis to get him deeper inside; Nico added a second finger before fingering Lewis deeper and it didn’t take long for him to hit Lewis’ prostate spot on. 

The next “Fuck!” out of Lewis’ mouth was a scream. 

Slowing his movements down, Nico added a third finger since Lewis was loose enough already. Nico loved to have him like this, open and sexy and just for him. And Lewis would forever be his because they were going to _marry._

“I love you so much”, Nico choked out, crawling up so he could kiss Lewis. 

Of course Lewis took advantage of this situation and flipped Nico on his back for the second time. “My turn”, Lewis rasped. 

He grinned down at Nico, his pupils blown so far that his eyes appeared black, his hair tousled and slightly sweaty. He was even more beautiful than normal, Nico thought. How was that even possible. 

When Lewis leaned down and licked along Nico’s hard dick, Nico gasped. His thoughts had still been occupied with the beautiful image right in front of him and Lewis smirked around his mouthful when he realised that he had managed to surprise Nico. 

He slurped along Nico’s length until it was wet and slippery. This wasn’t the time for a sophisticated blow job, he wanted to feel Nico inside him. Lewis hardly took the time to lean over to the bedside table and grab the lube, squeezing some on his fingers. 

Nico bit his lip when Lewis applied the lube to his spit-slick cock. “You’ll be sore if you- if you don’t loosen yourself a bit more.”

With a wink, Lewis got up so that he was kneeling over Nico’s pelvis. “Don’t worry about me, babe.” 

He didn’t wait for a response but ground down, basically dry-humping Nico until both of them were panting slightly and Lewis had managed to spread the lube all over his ass. 

Quickly opening himself up a bit more – and smirking when he heard Nico’s tiny moan at seeing him touch himself – he positioned Nico’s dick and sunk down. 

They both groaned at the contact and Lewis sighed when he was fully seated. He looked up at Nico and the heat that had built up suddenly got heavier – it wasn't only the sultry, lustful tension; it was a loving moment, enjoying this together, being so close to each other.  
Lewis moved to hold Nico’s hands, not pinning him but interlacing their fingers before he rocked forward. 

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment when the motion managed to drag Nico’s penis perfectly over his prostate but as soon as he had found a slow, sweet rhythm he opened them again, leaning forward. 

“Love you so much”, Lewis gasped and kissed Nico sloppily.

When their kiss converted more into sharing the same air and Lewis’ movements got needier, Nico started to thrust against him. The extra stimulation made Lewis moan: “Oh shit, Nico!” 

They had to untangle one of their hands because Lewis had to use it to hold himself up to not lose his balance against the force of Nico’s thrusts. Immediately, Nico’s free right hand landed on Lewis’ hip, caressing down over his ass cheeks, slapping them lightly. 

Their movement got faster and more uncoordinated, but they were still looking in each other’s eyes. Nico’s hand wandered up and down over Lewis’ back, tickling his spine before he grabbed Lewis’ bobbing cock, the gasp that escaped Lewis when Nico swiped his thumb over his pre-cum wetted head echoing through the room. 

“Plea-, oh, please!”, Lewis moaned, giving in to the sensations and gripping Nico’s hand tightly. He moved faster and Nico’s complementary thrusts got harder; combined with the incredible sensation to finally feel Nico’s hand on his dick it was enough to push Lewis over the edge. 

He came all over Nico’s fingers with a growl, slowly riding out the waves of his orgasm while he could feel Nico’s heated gaze on himself. 

Carefully getting up, he crawled down without letting go of Nico’s left hand or breaking their eye contact. Lewis was still breathing heavily when he licked a bit of his own cum off of Nico, who couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into air once at the sight. 

“Love you”, Lewis whispered again and bent down, taking Nico’s erection in his mouth and expertly sucking and licking until the taste of the lube and himself gave way to Nico's own flavour. It didn’t take long until Nico moaned “Love you!” and came, his cum spilling all over Lewis’ lips and over his face. 

Without cleaning his face Lewis cuddled up to Nico, softly kissing him. Nico didn’t lose time to pull him closer, kissing the cum off his lips and giggling when Lewis tried to smear it on Nico’s face as well. 

“I love you so, so much”, Nico repeated, beaming at Lewis, who was getting sleepier with the minute. “My fiancé.” 

Lewis smiled and yawned, already starting to snuggle comfortably into Nico’s arms. 

“We’re a mess, we can’t sleep like that! We’ll stick together!”, Nico tried to protest, but his own yawn betrayed him. 

“I don’t mind”, Lewis mumbled, but he grabbed an edge of the sheets to give them a very quick and very superficial wipe-down. “I’ll stick to you forever anyways.”

~Fin~


End file.
